The present disclosure relates to the field of charging electronic devices, and more specifically, to charging of electronic devices on an aircraft.
Millions of people fly commercially each day and the amount of passengers that use their personal electronic devices while flying continues to increase. During certain periods of flight, the use of personal electronic devices can be dangerous. Accordingly, there are specific times where the pilots and crew instruct the passengers to limit their use of personal electronic devices to airplane mode, which is an operation mode in which the personal electronic device does not use any wireless communications, such as Wi-Fi, cellular data, Bluetooth, or the like. However, airline passengers often forget to change the operational mode of their personal electronic devices to airplane mode.